Project: SOUL
by Daqwoo
Summary: "Ladies and gentlemen, a new era brings new kinds of wars. In order to maintain peace we need new ways of fighting back." AU and OCs in future, rated M for mild language and mature scenes, also later on. Please forgive my spelling and other mistakes. Enjoy.(IchiHime main and other parings)
1. Chapter 1

- All clear, Kurosaki in, can you read me? – said a male voice speaking into a comunit.

- Reading you loud and clear. – A soft female voice answered.

- I'm in as well. – A male voice said as adjustments were heard in the background.

- Got it. – said a deep male voice.

- OK, target is at delta-oh-zero-eight, Uruyu do you have visual on it? – The young man asked again.

- Seeing him clearly, target is on the move though, current position is delta-one-nine-nine.

- Copy that, keep us updated. Alright guys, let's get this show on. – He said as he stood up and armed his weapon. – Going in.

- Kurosaki, remind you that this is a teameffort, so don't dare to mess this up by pulling some of those wild solo actions.

- Just keep an eye out will ya. I'll be fine; Chad how is your position?

- Ok, just reached the junction, planting drone... good to got Ishida.

- You heard that? What can you see?

- A moment, I'm slicing as fast as I can. Right... alright you are green to go but remember...

- Teamwork I got that the first time, Hime, Chad...

- We're on it, moving up now. – Hime anwered as she and Chad prepared for the climb.

Kurosaki moved in walking slowly and steady along the wall, the corridor was dimly lit and the wents were hardly working but still caused a quiet rusty squeak as they circulated the air. Due to the lack of light upon entering the facility he activated the nightvision in his helmet and the visors turned green giving him a clear view of the dark corners and ends.

- Status? – He ordered.

- Nothing on my side, quiet and cold, over. – Ishida said with a stern look on his face; however his helmet covered it from view.

- We're on top and almost in, but I don't think Chad will fit in the vent... I-I mean with all that gear and stuff, y-you know. – Hime blushed under hers.

- No problem guys, Chad take the stairs instead and wait for Ishida to give you green. Hime, once you in keep us updated and… be safe. – Kurosaki hesitated on the last part.

- Ok. – Chad answered and was on his way.

- Will do and thank you. – Hime said as she removed the cover.

- Ishida…

- I know… Chad there is a blindspot between the sixth and fifth level, there you can prepare. – Ishida navigated Chad while looking at the screens that popped up before him via holo.

- Good work, ok continue. – Kurosaki said and moved ahead but he got cut off by Ishida.

- Wait! Kurosaki I got news, target is on the move, he is leaving to the upper floors fast.

- Escort?

- One… three… six. Group of six, all armed, standard energy weapons, armor: none.

- Damn it. – He hissed and started to run along the wall. – Can you do anything about it?

- Ich… I mean Kurosaki, we have a situation here. – Hime whispered into her com.

- What now? – He huffed as he was running.

- More company at the main entrance, I saw two gunships fly by and land, I don't think they are ours. – She whipered and stopped for a second waiting for a patrol to pass by.

- I see them too. – Ishida commented. – Heavy armor, anti-personell turrets, classic.

- Stall them. – Kurosaki ordered as he reached an elevator and smashed the call button on the panel.

- Kurosaki, if I open fire hell will be unleashed, are you positive about this? – Ishida asked.

- Positive, permission to open fire is granted. – Kurosaki entered the cabin and he as on the way up.

- Chad… you are green to go. – Ishida said as he turned the holo screens off and aimed his gun to fire. – Let's hope this will work out smooth. – He aimed at the head of the first target and pulled the trigger.

As soon as he took out the first target the alarm went off Chad moved as quickly as he could, his armor was bulkier than his comrades but it had built in mechanic joints to help the wearer to move smoothly. He needed this extra power, the heavy firepower he carried requiered every muscle in his body and now timing was eveything.

Hime exited the vents at a closed storage area, she looked around before jumping down completely, arming her weapon she managed to force the mechanic lock open and was ready to randevou with her squad mates.

- Guys, I don't want to sound like a bitch but they seem to figure me out soon, also the target is moving up, Chad you are the closest, target is at Alpah-two-oh-five, and moving fast.

- On it. – Chad nodded. – Guys…

- I heard it Chad, I'm right behind you on this, everyone move we can't lose it. – Kurosaki runned across the hallway, the patrols were busy with Ishida so there wasn't any resistance. – Hime, what's your status?

- I'm at the third elevator, I'll be… - She huffed before the door but got cut off when the cabin arrived revealing an armed group. They were surprised to see her standing before them, one of them aimed to fire but he was too slow. A flash blinded all of them while Hime ran back to find an alternative rout.

Once their eyes got clear a rapid volley of shots were fired down the hallway towards her. She was far to get hit but most of them were close enough to grase her armor. She found cover at a maintance shaft but the door was closed and needed time to slice it. The group caught up to her too soon and shots flooded the shaft barely missing her.

Returning the fire from her own she contacted her squad.

- I'm pinned down, can't move further without risking to get killed. – She tried to over shout the blasts that hit her cover.

- Hime what is your position, Ishida can you do something? – Kurosaki shouted as he just dealt with a patrol.

- Beta-six-seven-seven. – Hime said as she returned another series of shots.

- Ishida?

- Sorry, the goons got smart. One of them managed to lift off I think it is going to pick up the target. I am hiding right now, those guns will rip me a few new holes if I move.

Kurosaki cursed under his helmet then looked at the projection of the map in his helmet, he saw Chad's position still moving towards the target, with that he saw Hime's position as well and it didn't changed.

- More are coming this way… Kurosaki I… I don't think I can hold out much longer now. – Her voice was pleading a bit.

- I'm on my way, just hold them for a little longer, Chad can you handle it by yourself?

- I'm at the extraction, I have visual on him, go. – He said.

Kurosaki dashed towards Hime's position, he didn't waste time or cells on the grunts that stood in his way, and instead he used his sidearm to force them into cover.

- Hime is three levels below than me, shit. Can't afford the elevator or the stairs; come on Ichigo think, think. – Kurosaki thought to himself while dashing. Then he came up with an idea, ahead of him was a lookout with few guards. He gave everything into his speed and fired down at the two men, bracing himself he jumped and smashed through the glass.

The view of a dark cityscape and the side of the building greeted him and in a second he started to fall, time seemed to slow down for him. He quickly detached a claw from his back and while falling he counted.

- One… two… three. – He threw the grapple at the ledge, with luck it got stuck and stopped him from falling to his death. He stopped a level lower he intended and a few men saw him through the window. The glass bursted when they tried to shoot him down but he janked the rope and climbed up in record speed.

- Hime! – He called out and ran towards her position. He saw marks of shots on the walls and doors; they must have been chasing her through here. He found the corridore to the maintance shaft and the sound of energy weapons fiering got louder. He didn't hesitate to open fire from his own, attacking them from behind he managed to supress them.

His advantage was soon overtaken when they managed to fire back, for that he pulled another bold attempt.

- Hey assholes, catch! – Shouted out as he tossed something at the herd of people. He hid behind his cover and waited the explosion that soon came breaking several windows out and rubble flew everywhere.

- Hime are you there? – He tried to reach her on com. No anwere came though. – Hime, come in! – No answer again then he got out from cover and ran towards her's. His grenade left a pretty mess but he hoped that she didn't get caught in it.

He saw her half limp body there at the nearly destroyed cover, he almost panicked. He kneeled down and gently shaked her a bit saying her name a few times.

- Damn it; don't do this to me, not now or ever! – He cursed as she still lied there not moving.

He took her helmet off to see of she had an injury on her head, detaching the helmet from the armor and lifting it off it revealed a suttingly beatifull young woman. Her burnt orange locks fell to the shoulderpads of her armor and her eyes were shut. Kurosak put his index and middle finger on her neck to see if she had a pulse.

- Fainth but still alive, thank god. – He sighted in relief.

- I- Ichigo you… you… - She managed to open her eyes revealing her shining grey irises.

- Don't talk, Hime. I'll get you out, just don't move.

- What… about the… others? – She asked weakly.

- Chad is on him, Ishida is… Ishida is ok too. – He said as he lifted her up and tried to carry her to safe distance.

As soon as he managed to make a few steps with her, searchligths blinded both of them; it was a gunship from below. It seemed a second one managed to take off as well and it was now aiming all three of its turrets at them.

Their armor was designed and created to withstand harsh enviroment, bullets and small volley of shots from energy weapons, but those guns were far too much for them to handle and Hime's helmet was removed so there was nothing to cover her head.

The ship hoovered before them and aimed the turrets to maw both of them down, then a burst of light blue blast hit the left engine causing the vessel to shacke a bit. Soon a second one followed destroying the engine and the gunship spinned down, crashing into the groud loudly.

- I told you to not pull another act like before, Kurosaki. – Ishida gloated through com. – I'm getting tired saving your ass.

- Hey no harm done yet, I owe you one for this. – Kurosaki smiled under his helmet.

- Don't say that, you already owe me big time and haven't paid any of it back. I'm heading inside; with luck we can get to Chad and wrap this mess up.

- Go on, we'll meet you there. – Carrying Hime Kurosaki walked down to the shot up hallway towards the elevator and called it down.

- Hey, you OK? – He asked.

- H-Had worst before… sorry I couldn't stay safe. – Hime smiled at him weakly.

- Hey, no problem, at least you made it out alive.

- We aren't done yet… Chad must be having a hard time. Ha- Have to get there quick.

- We will, princess, we are on the way now. – He smiled back at her and she did the same.

As the elevator stopped at the level Chad was on Ishida managed to catch up with the two of them. The reunion started by a raw remark on Ishida's side mentioning that he overloaded his sniper rifle just to take that ship down leaving the weapon useless for half an hour. As they were walking in a series of explosion were heard from the distance.

- It must be Chad. – Kurosaki stated.

- Move, no time to waste. – Ishida said as he ran ahead.

- Wait, what… - Hime yelped a little as Kurosaki put her down. – I'm coming to.

- You are in no shape to fight, patch up and then cover our backs.

- But…

- Please. – Kurosaki looked at her then left to follow his teammate

The extraction was a complete mess, the whole bay was shot up and smoke filled the air, three fallen men of the targets escort laid on the ground at the front and one in the middle blewn to pieces. The enemy took cover at the far side and the second gunship was closing in. As both Kurosaki and Ishida entered the dreaded vessel opened fire at their position, the volley tore massive chunks out of the floor and both of them rolled out the way to cover.

- Chad! Chad, can you read me? – Kurosaki tried to contact him. No answer was given however but instead someone flashed "Positive" at the other end.

- Good to see you alive, what's the status?

- _"Have them pinned down."_ – Chad flashed. – _"Ship is problem though."_ – He morsed.

- Ishida?

- My guns is useless because of you, we need to lure that tin can away so one of us can flank.

- So one of us has to be bait.

- I guess so. – Ishida said then dashed out of cover.

- What the… - Kurosaki almost yelled.

- Just run you idiot! – Ishida yelled back.

Not wasting time he got up and dashed towards Chad position and opened fire, he managed to get one of the escort and since their fire stopped for a sec enough for Chad to head out too. The two of them were close to acquire the target.

Chad managed to jump on the last escort and Kurosaki pinned the target to the groud just after Chad finished his.

- Alright, now make them stop. – He pulled him up ordering him. The man vanished in thin air leaving Kurosaki wide eyed. – Hologram!?

- Kurosaki it's a trap. – Chad looked up at him.

- Guys… - Ishida wanted to point something out while drawing the ships fire, but it was now visible for all of them.

- Hime!

At the entrance Hime was on her knees and their tartget close behind her holding her own sidearm to the back of her head.

- I'm sorry. – She managed to stammer out.

The masked man pulled the trigger and everything freezed around them, like when someone stops a recording. The target, gunship froze, all but them.

* * *

A little cliffhanger for the first part, I know I hate it too when it happens but it sometimes it has to happen.

Sorry for spelling or/and grammar errors in this fiction. Also please review, any comment or idea can help me develop and progress.

Remember this is just a fiction, all future names and locations are created by me, if any of them exist out there that is just the work of coincident.

Some character names belong to Kubo Tite: Bleach

The AU and OCs are creation of my imagination.

Tune in next time as well. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Previously:

- Hime!

At the entrance Hime was on her knees with their target close behind, holding Hime's own sidearm to the back of her head.

- I'm sorry. - She managed to stammer out.

The masked man pulled the trigger and everything froze around them, the target, the gunship, everything was frozen but them, as if watching a recording and someone pushed the stop button.

* * *

Suddenly a loud voice rang out over the PA system. - Enough!

- _Simulation #4821 ended, Outcome: Failure. -_ A mechanic voice droned as the environment around them began to fade to white. The white then slowly began to recede, and transformed to a spacious grey hall.

- I would say critical failure. - A white haired male criticized as he entered the room.

- SIR! - Kurosaki, Ishida and Chad called out as they stood at attention and saluted.

- S-Sir! - Hime muttered as he walked past her while she groggily tried to stand.

- At ease Inoue. You just received enough paralyzing blows to put you down for weeks, be glad you wore your armor. As for you men…- He trailed off as he turned to them.

- I am both disappointed and satisfied. - He stated in a calm fashion as he studied his subordinates. -Kurosaki you need to put more thought behind your actions. The decisions you made were too harsh for the situation and you were dashing in blindly which put you and your team in danger.-

He then faced the young man with glasses. - Ishida I'm glad to see your skills with slicing are improving- Ishida smiled smugly, however that didn't last long. -But…you made a mistake when overloading your weapon. Don't forget that a single shot can save your life out there.- Ishida's smug look turned solemn as he acknowledged the criticism.

Lastly he turned to Chad. - Yasutora, good work but next time don't let your gear get jammed.-

Kurosaki then spoke up. – Sir, may I speak for my team?-

- Granted. - Kurosaki straightened up as he began his assessment.

- Sir, I believe that the plan we devised to carry out this mission as a team was flawless- they're commander only raised one brow as Kurosaki continued. -…we managed to prevent the extraction...

- But you let him take one of you hostage. Kurosaki. - He paused for a beat to let what he was saying sink in. -When you decided to leave Inoue behind while incapacitated in order to fight, you gave the enemy an edge. - The commander was interrupted by Inoue.

- Sir! I take full responsibility. - She stated in a strong voice as she stood up. The commander's face softened slightly at determination.

- No, Inoue, it wasn't your fault. - He then studied her a bit closely and realized that her stance was not as strong as she was trying to let on. - By the way visit the infirmary. I believe you might need treatment. - He said with a look that brooked no argument.

He then looked up and addressed the team as a whole. - Alright everyone we are done for today, I hope all of you learned something from training. Please remember that the field is dangerous and is not a playground. These simulations are nowhere near as dangerous as what you could be facing out there.

He gave them one more solemn look before he let them go. - Dismissed!

- Yes Sir! - They exclaimed in unison.

A female voice sounded over the PA system. - Commander, the guests have arrived and are waiting in the observatory wing.

Commander Jushiro walked out as the main door opened and left to go greet his 'guests'.

As he walked down the corridor, he glanced out the window. He took in the immense city that spread across the horizon. Futuristic skyscrapers stood tall and majestic, giving off a somewhat sparkling quality as the light reflected from the windows. He glanced down a bit and noted that traffic was the same as always, as a monorail passed quickly by the building across the 'street' and a blimp like vehicle flew across advertising various products and services.

Continuing towards the observatory a short brown haired woman ran next to him, she saluted quickly then adjusted her military beret because she almost knocked it off when she saluted.

- Sir! I apologize for interrupting you during the team assessment exercises, but they said that it was urgent. - Her tone was both apologetic and full of respect towards her superior.

- Don't stress over it, Kiyone. - He said kindly. -However I am surprised. I don't recall anyone mentioning or scheduling a meeting with me today. - Jushiro questioned.

Kiyone visibly shook, thinking she had displeased Jushiro and stuttered. - W-Well sir, the message just arrived while you were observing Kurosaki's team performance in the simulation chamber.

- I see. - He contemplated. -What do we know about these people? Who are they?

She straightened up and looked at the thin datapad she carried. - A minute, sir…- she stated as she tried to locate the necessary information for her commander. - I ran a quick search while you were busy with Kurosaki's group. This was the best I could find. - She apologized as she handed the datapad over.

Jushiro took the device and frowned as he keenly observed the information presented before him. He then raised a brow when a key word stood out.

- Researchers, hmm? Who sent them? - He asked while handing back the device as they approached the observatory.

- They have authorization from High Command and it seems they also have the approval of the Board. - This made Jushiro falter but only a keen observer would have noticed.

- The Board!? - Commander Jushiro's eyes widened slightly. - So The U.A* main board gave them approval, but for what? - He speculated.

- That I do not know, sir. - She said as they stopped at the main door to the observatory.

Kiyone opened the door and both of them walked in to see two men talking quietly while standing with their backs to the door. They hadn't really noticed them entering the room and were still looking out of the large window.

- Potential lies within genes. That is what we need to exploit for efficient performance. I say by enhancing with the current bioengineering technology at hand we can improve results. - A light blond haired man said as he put his hands in the pockets of his labcoat.

- Nonsense! - His partner sputtered clearly offended. Jushiro and Kiyone noted that his looks were far from 'normal'. -Genes are useless, too easy to modify and boring. - He said dismissively. -Boosting performance by adding substances is more interesting. I feel it will produce faster and more accurate results. Why waste time, subjecting a subject to suspended animation while waiting to see if it will grow a second heart or liver. By transplanting nanoplates just under the subject's skin, we can produce invincible armor like skin much quicker with better results! - He exclaimed, his eyes shining brightly with an almost sinister glee. Jushiro and Kiyone both had to suppress a shudder at the look they saw. Jushiro decided their eavesdropping lasted long enough and let out a cough to alert the visitors that they were no longer alone.

- Oh! - The blonde turned finally noticing the newcomers. - Commander, long time no see. How is your illness? - He turned and opened his arms widely in welcome with a genuine smile on his face.

- Kisuke? - Jushiro exclaimed, having not recognizing his old friend. - What are you doing here? I thought you moved on from military research.-

- Well, not exactly. I did say I wanted to take a bread for a while but… you know duty called and I had a great idea during my 'time off'…- Kisuke walked closer and took Jushiro's hand and gave it a firm shake. - Good to see you old friend. - He said warmly.

- The feeling is mutual my friend.- He responded in kind, then glanced over Kisuke's shoulder. - And you are…- He trailed off while waiting for the other 'visitor' to answer.

- Where are my manners!? - Kisuke exclaimed as he clapped his hands together and turned to his colleague. He pointed a hand in his direction. - Commander, let me introduce you to Doctor…

- Professor actually. - The man interrupted with obvious spite in his voice. - Prof. Kurotsuchi and that is all you need to know for now. I demand the respect for my title and I don't take slacking off lightly, even for a military officer, you made us wait quite a while. - He rambled, not caring if he offended anyone.

Jushiro frowned at the man's disrespect and tone; he obviously lacked social skills and needed to learn some manners. Seeing the look on his friend's face, Kisuke quickly interrupted.

- Oh don't mind Mayuri, he is always like this- Kisuke said loud enough for all to hear, then bent closer to Jushiro. - Let's just say he's spent a little too much time in his lab with test subjects who weren't quite always…'alive' if you know what I mean, he whispered. Jushiro just raised a brow.

- I can see that. So to whom should I send my appreciation for this unexpected visit? And what is it for? - Jushiro asked the both of them. - Suddenly a very recognizable voice boomed out.

- They are here by my orders and are under my supervision.

Jushiro stiffened at the sound of the voice and schooled his features to show no emotion as he turned and stood at attention.

- High General Yamamoto. - He saluted.

- At ease, Commander. - Yamamoto waved dismissively. -I do hope I haven't missed anything important, yet.- He stated giving a pointed look to Kisuke and Kurotsuchi.

- No sir, just getting past introductions. - Kisuke stated gleefully as if he were speaking to his grandfather instead of a high ranking officer. His smile widened as he continued. - We were just about to get to the fun part.

- Good, good… - He nodded then cleared his throat. He then turned to the lowest ranking officer in the room. - Sergeant Kotetsu thank you for escorting the Commander, but you are dismissed. You will not be needed during this meeting.

-O-Ofcourse, General. I was just on my way out.- She saluted then left quickly.

- She is a fine soldier Jushiro - Yamamoto commented proudly when she left the room. -She has a bright future ahead of her if she would just grow a backbone and stop apologizing for something she hasn't done.- He continued sternly.

Jushiro smiled at Yamamoto's remark.

Kisuke cleared his throat after a moment of silence. - Gentlmen, shall we get back to the subject at hand? - Jushiro straightened to pay attention to his friend. Once all eyes were on him, the General began to speak.

- Right…Commander, as you may or may not know these two scientists came here to discuss the future of a very keen matter. I won't bore you gentlemen with the politics but you may also know that terrorist and seperatist groups are gaining ground fast within this segment.

- Yes, I've heard a few rumors about them, but neither the military nor law-enforement officials have made a move yet since they seemed to be threats. - Most of them turned out to be empty so those cases were dropped. - Jushiro turned to Yamamoto. - But I'm guessing that if you're here, there's more to it? - The General nodded grimly and grunted affirmatively.

- Councilor Benedict handed a complaint in to the Board, stating that one group is starting to -outgrow- the talks and decided to take action this year.- Jushiro couldn't hide the surprise on his face.

- When did that happen? And why haven't I heard about it?

- That wasn't clear. Its still just speculation, with no evidence to support the councilor's complaints. - Yamamoto grumbled not hiding his annoyance.

- Then why has the board approved Kisuke's and Prof. Kurotsuchi's…- he trailed off still not knowing why they are here. -I apologize but I still don't know why you're here. - He said genuinely confused.

- I'll answer that question, my friend.- Kisuke said. - You may not be aware, but we recently received intel from a reliable source that an unkown amount of _Hollow_ was sold on the black market.

- _Hollow_?!- Jushiro exclaimed. -Impossible! That substance was destroyed and banned ages ago. How can it still exist?

- Yes, legally no one, whether they be a scientist or layperson within U.A. space can manufacture _Hollow_.- Kurotsuchi answered. -But as long as that person has the technology and the know how, it can be created. - Jushiro still looked skeptical.

- We were just as surprised as you are when we heard. - Kisuke continued. -All copies of the formula and any notes were destroyed when the _Hollow_ project failed, but…:

- But what? - Jushiro questioned. - Kisuke, how could this happen?-

- It is most likely that someone managed to hack or slice into our system to get the formula before the _Hollow_ project was shut down. - Kurotsuchi added stoicly. -Or maybe one of the researchers was sloppy and didn't delete everything they were supposed to. It then could have fallen into the wrong hands and could've pieced the info together.

- The possibility of a mole is possible too. - Kisuke added. - It may not be for malicious intent. It could also just be pure greed. Many companies and corporations with the resources have been keen on getting info on Top Secret Government research. It could be any of these or even all. There are just too many factors to eliminate and narrow to just one culprit.

- General, can we confirm any of this? - Jushiro asked. Yamamoto shook his head gravely.

- Investigations are still being performed but unfortunately many of the former research team are unavailable. - He said mysteriously.

- How come? - Jushiro asked, genuinely confused.

- They were murdered. - Kurotsuchi casually stated not seeming to really care.

- My god.- Jushiro mumbled, unable to hide his shock. -So it is no coincidence then that an unknown amount of _Hollow_ was sold and most of the people who worked with it are dead. - He muttered, but then seemed to come to his senses as his attention was once again on the two scientists. -But that still doesn't explain why you are here and how you are involved. What exactly has the Board given you approval for?- he asked not even trying to hide his suspicion.

- To prevent any possible attacks and to neutralize these so called 'terrorist' cells. Both scientists have been given permission to begin a new project that will counter any possible threat. Henceforth the project, Codename: S.O.U.L will begin! - General Yamamoto announced.

* * *

Kurosaki and the rest of his teammates left soon after Jushiro did but went the opposite direction. As they made their way to the Armorer, Kurosaki removed his helmet a bit harshly and looked rather angry.

Ishida noticed his ire and began to speak. - Kur…- Kurosaki held up his hand.

- I don't want to hear it, Uryu.- He stated brusquely. - I already know what you want to say. - He stated as he continued down the hall. Uryu pursed his lips together in annoyance.

- No. You don't.- He paused not wanting his irritation to taint his words. Once he was a bit more composed, he cleared his throat and pushed up his glasses. -What I wanted to say, is that this isn't something you should bash your thick skull over. We might have failed this exercise but that doesn't mean we won't get it right next time.- He scowled obviously failing in hiding his ire and sounding less comforting than intended.

- You heard the Commander! - Kurosaki ground out through gritted teeth. -Virtual reality is no way near the real thing. If that situation would have been real Orihime would be laying on the ground dead!- Uryu's irritation quickly dissolved at his teammate's apparent anquish. He put a hand on Kurosaki's shoulder to halt his pace.

- You did what you thought was right. So it ended up bad, but…- he said with more patience this time. Ichigo shrugged off his hand. Understanding but not wanting to feel comfort for his mistake.

- No Ishida, I made a mistake and one of you could have died!- He stopped and turned to look into Ishida's eyes. -I will not go around risking my comrades' lives just because of a bad decision!-

- Look, I know you want to save everybody, but you know as much as I do that that can't always be done.- He stared back with a blank look as he let Uryu continue. -Out there…lightyears away from us thousands of people die each day…tragic but true and if you think you can march to battle and not make sacrifices then you are an idealist… or an idiot.- Ishida said then walked pass him.

Ichigo watched as his teammate walked into the Armory and scowled at his remark, Ishida Uryu was a cool and level-headed person. His intellect was annoying according to him but he realized he needs his mind to compensate his reckless personality. In the end he is not a bad person, he cares for his comrades and has always had his back. Although at times, he questions Ishida's remarks regarding their jobs and 'duty'.

He entered the Armorer and stopped in the narrow cell like area. It was spacious enough for someone to spread his or her arms out and high enough for even Chad to not bump his head while walking in.

As he stood still the familiar mechanical female voice announced. - _Removing armor, please stand by. -_ Once the announcement was made, directly in front of him a scanner appeared from the ceiling.

The light scanned down then up for two rounds, and then around him a few screens popped up around him. One showed his vitals – heart rate, pulse, and blood pressure. A second revealed an X-ray image of bones and organs, next to it a message appeared stating: '_No internal damage' _in flashing green letters. Once vitals were taken, slim robotic arms came out and began to remove the armor.

They started with the gauntlets, then shoulder pads and other armguard pieces. The process then continued by removing the breastplate, it was a little trickier since the titanium and iridium alloy plate was strongly attached together to give protection to the back and the chest. They were practically welded together they had to be 'un-welded' with small laser torches that appeared at the end of each arm. Once that long process was completed, the leg-guards were next to come off. Even though the armor was designed to be 'lightweight', Kurosaki could feel the tension leave his body as each piece came off.

As the process completed, only his black nanofiber jumpsuit remained. This specific material was designed to keep body temperature normal in both extreme heat and sub-zero temperatures. It also had strong density to protect the body from damaging impact while it was still elastic enough not to restrict movement. It was also form fitting so to Kurosaki and the others who wore the fabric, it felt as though it were like a second skin.

_- Armor removal comopleted, thank you for your patience, and have a pleasant day. _- The mechanical voice said as the way to the lockers opened for him.

As he stepped out he saw Chad had also finished. Ishida must be ahead and Orihime was in the women's locker room.

* * *

Orihime was dressing slowly thinking about the argument between Ichigo and Uryu. It wasn't unusual for the two to butt heads, but Uryu's last statement is what stuck.

- If you think you can march to battle and not make sacrifices then you are an idealist… or an idiot. - The words echoed in her ears. She was of the same opinion as Ichigo, to save as many as she could. Before entering the Special Operations team she practiced as a field medic. She acquired a wide variety of medical knowledge both about human and alien anatomy and passed with flying scores. This earned her a place in the team as a medic, a healer, a lifesaver.

She had been told many times over, the medic is a crucial part of the squad almost at the head of the team. Without her and her knowledge the whole team could parish in a critical situation, and she did her best to make sure that no one was lost to her. She firmly believed that everyone could be saved at any given time but after what Uryu said, that during a real life event, survival could not be achieved without leaving someone behind, made her feel a bit desperate in her position.

She wanted to get out her jumpsuit but then she felt her right hand stiffen for a moment. She then realized that she was hit back in the simulator. The bolts were not set to kill, but only to paralyze on a maximum level. She did however get hit several times. Even with the Armor, she could feel the discomfort of that many blows. Once she was finished being 'de-armored' the mechanical voice assessed that she visit the Infirmary for examination, as her Commander advised. She would still be sore, but maybe the Infirmary could give her something to calm her nerves a bit.

She sighed as she undressed after putting on her grey short sleeved shirt that was issued when she got to the unit along with a pair of navy blue trousers, also military issued, she looked sewn on patch that sat on her full chest.

- U.A Military, Spec Ops, Inoue O. – She read aloud.

- "Name is Kurosaki Ichigo leader of this bunch, nice to have you on our side.- Kurosaki gave her a light smile and offered his hand to her." - The memory of their first introduction flashed in her mind making her heart and soul warm up.

- Ichigo… I know that with you on our side, we can all make it. And just in case, I'll be right there next to you making sure everyone makes it through! - She thought with determination as a smile appeared on her face.

* * *

The end of chapter 2.

* U.A : Offiacally U.U.A which stands for United Universal Alliance, U.A for short, however this name is commonly used between humans most of the time, the aliens prefer the name, Alliance of United Universes, A.U.U for short. While the last name is more commonly used in politics and economy, and the first term is mostly used by the military and the civilian population.

I hope you enjoyed it, actually this time I got help from LoVe23 who offered help to fix spelling and grammar issues, she actually helped to write the dialogs and settings of the story to make it more clear.

Please review since every bit can help and don't forget to check out LoVe23 account too.

Tune in next time. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Previously:

- "Name is Kurosaki Ichigo leader of this bunch, nice to have you on our side.- Kurosaki gave her a light smile and offered his hand to her."- The memory of their first introduction flashed in her mind making her heart and soul warm up.

- Ichigo… I know that with you on our side, we can all make it. And just in case, I'll be right there next to you making sure everyone makes it through!- She thought with determination as a smile appeared on her face.

* * *

Commander Jushiro Ukitake was a well-educated and trained officer; a war veteran and hero; a man who made his way through the ranks from the bottom all the way up to Commander. This same man was looking out from the observation window so deep in thought that he didn't hear someone approaching.

- I know you have doubts, Commander…- General Yamamoto joined him, slightly startling the Commander and forcing him out of his own head. - Even I can't stop thinking about the _Hollow_ Project. It will forever be a stain on the military.- the General sighed shaking his head in disappointment.

- Just one of the many General.- Jushiro stated gravely. –This one just came back to haunt us in a much more terrifying form than we could've imagined.- He continued on, his voice taking a much more speculative tone.

- If we are to believe that this terrorist threat is true, from what we know of the project, these mad men…individuals…have no idea what they've gotten themselves into.- Jushiro exclaimed. – I mean we couldn't control the test subjects. How do they think they will fare? I wonder…- he trailed off, getting caught up in his thoughts once again.

- Have Urahara and that Kurotsuchi deal with it, by the way, who they have in mind to use for the project?- Jushiro asked as he looked at the old general.

- The project itself is completely voluntary. So no, I do not know who they have in , I gave access to our database of all known operatives to give them a clear view who they would be dealing with.- The General explained.

- I pray that this won't end in a second _Hollow_ are some good men and women out there, none of whom I wish to end up as _monsters_.- Jushiro thought to himself while he watched the bustling street below.

* * *

"_The Three Pillars of the U.A."_

Said a golden placard before a massive monument that symbolised three Atlas like statues lifting up the emblem of the U.A.

"_Peace"_

"_Order"_

"_Unity"_

Each word was placed at the base of each Atlas statue. Ishida looked up and observed the art deco style monument. He was still rather young to be in the Special Ops, but he knew much more than his elder collegues or some of his superiors.

- Gathering some inspiration, aye?- A man with an orange maintenance jumpsuit asked, lifting his goggles up a bit. -My oldman was working here when this beast was erected. To hear him tell, it was a big fuss. - The man continued.

- Is that so? - Uryu said looking away from the monument.

- Aye! He even recalled meeting with the big man himself…that… that High General or whosit.- he muttered trying to recall the name.

- You mean Yamamoto. - Uryu said bluntly.

- That's the one!- he responded snapping his fingers. -Every time I look up this thing I can't help but feel a bit proud. Me' family lived and some of us served the U.A. for generations. I am no different.- he continued, with his chest out, pride obvious on his face. Ishida looked at him in awe then glanced back at the statue.

- Have you ever once thought that it might fall?- Ishida asked. The man looked at him in confusion.

- Why would it fall? This structure is invincible. It wouldn't fall. - He stated confidently.

Ishida didn't say a word and exited the maintenance man scratched his head in confusion as he watched the young officer walk away. Uryu was headed into the city to blow off some steam before curfew for the surrounding dorms began. The garrison had a strict rule for all officers and soldiers stationed at the base, regarding leaving the perimeter of the base, as well as the facility itself.

As soon as he reached the monorail platform he noticed it was packed. He got on the first car he found room in and looked was in civilian clothes so that he wouldn't stand out too jeans, light blue shirt and a grey leather jacket over it. The sun was almost completely down and it seemed the nightlife was kicking into high gear throughout downtown. Uryu managed to find an empty seat on the rail. Once he sat, he looked out the window and watched as the buildings and traffic passed by. 'Crowded' was the only word that came to mind as he watched the bustling city.

He always knew that the universe was a vast place. The universe he'd always been presented with as a young child was always shown to be warm and friendly, a 'good' place, a vast Utopia. Once he got older and decided to join the military, the picture of his 'Utopia' was shattered.

- _It is invincible, it will not fall_. - He repeated the words of that man. He immediately scoffed. –No. Nothing is invincible. - He muttered.

_- Next stop, Felican Circus, estimated arrival time 1 min. _– The rail's PA announced alertingUryu to stand and get ready to disembark. The monorail stopped and all the doors opened, he stepped out and began to make his way down a set of stairs leading to the streets below.

Felican Circus was one of the three main hot spots that boasted of memories to last a lifetime. Citizens come from all over, near and far, just for the experience. The area offered a wide variety of bars, night clubs, hotels and hostels as well as other entertainment facilities that nearlysatisfy all the needs of the entire populace. It was also one of the safer parts of the city however; Lower Felican was slowly turning into a lawless zone. There have been many complaints from the business owners of the higher regionsthat thugs from Lower Felican were making their way up to cause problems for them and their patrons.

Uryu was looking for a specific place in the Circus. He had to turn a few corners before he found destination. As he made his way to the familiar establishment, he had to turn down many offers to come inside for a 'free show'.

- _Here we are._ - He thought to himself.

The half neonhalf hologram advertising board flashed'Quincy'. As he entered he looked around, although the surroundings were modest they could still boast pretty profitable traffic, especially once the sun set. The inside was designed just like an Olde English pub although they had state of the art equipment, that was only designed to have an Olde English feel, the furnishings, and decorations had an antique feel. Some of them were antiques!

- Uryu! - The bartender called out as he waved at him. –It's been a while. - He greeted him in a friendly tone.

-Evening Haytham, don't have much time to hang around these days. - Uryu shrugged as he sat down at a stool directly in front of the bartender. Haytham chuckled good naturedly.

- So, the usual then?-Haytham asked with a big grin.

- Yeah, but not too greasy please? - He asked the older man.

- Noted. - Haytham said over his shoulder and walked into the kitchen.

* * *

Back at the dorms Kurosaki Ichigo was in his room lying on his bed. It was still a few hours before curfew, but all he could do was laying there and think about the simulation and the mistakes he knew the weight of his duty and all it entailed, but he couldn't get the look of Hime's face out of his all knew that everything that was happening around them wasn't real, but the program was almost just as good, that even though going in, they knew it wouldn't be real, their physical and emotional reactions though it were a real event.

Again his mind went back to her face. Her eyes are what he recalled specifically. They weren't afraid or shocked, but sad. Even after the simulation ended, she wanted to take full blame of the situation. Everyone knew especially himself, that she was innocent.

- Fuck this. - He said to himself as he got up. He headed to his small bathroom and washed his face at the sink. When he glanced up at his face in the mirror, he pictured a young boy just playing at being soldier…that thought just seemed so wrong on so many levels. He shook away the thought as he exited the bathroom. He walked to his dresser and picked out a black t-shirt with a white skull-like drawing* on it. Once he put it on, he walked out of his room, and picked up his military issue jacket, before walking out and shutting his door behind him.

He was feeling a bit restless now, he wanted to get some air, or walk around a bit, anything to keep him from laying around thinking about what happened. As he made his way out of the dorms he had an idea. He immediately turned right and headed to the other section of dorms. It was pretty quiet around this time, most of the residents were out enjoying the little time off they had, something he was definitely going to do, but not alone, he decided.

Once he reached the door he was looking for he knocked lightly. After a moment, he heard the lock click open and the door opened slightly.

- Ichigo!?- Hime called out unable to hide her surprise. He smiled sheepishly while scratching the back of his head.

- Sorry to just barge in…but…umm, can I come in? - He asked suddenly becoming shy and unable to look her in the eye. He never noticed the slight blush that colored her cheeks.

- Of course! Just give me a second please. - She quickly closed the door and then after a minute she opened the door again, a bit wider this time, so that he could come in. Her room was simple and plain, not much different from his. She had to move out of the way a bit for him to be able to come further into her room. Once he was inside, she began to stammer.

- So…to what do I owe the honor of this visit?- Realizing she may have sounded rude, she immediately backpedaled, waving her hands in front of her wildly. - I mean…not that I mind company but… but I…- she trailed off embarrassed by her outburst.

- I just wanted to ask that… I mean…what I was going to say was…um…are you busy tonight? - He finally forced out while looking at her. She looked up with her brows furrowed.

- Well…no. Why do you ask? - She replied after she thought about it.

- Do you wanna…I dunno…hang out… with me? - He asked nervously with a slight blush on his cheeks, from his stammering. He didn't understand why it was so hard to get the words out of his mouth.

Technically he and Orihime were lovers, but they still acted like shy teenagers around each other. Although there were no regulations against it, the protocol did advise against relationships between individuals who work so closely together especially in their line of work. It wasn't really something they had planned, it just sort of happened. It happened about a year and a half ago when she got assigned to the she first started, she seemed so helpless and lost. As team leader he felt he should take it upon himself to take her under his wing and show her the ropes. Originally the relationship was friendly but on a purely professional level, and he planned on keeping it that way. It was a good plan, but once she began to get more comfortable with the group and their line of work, he was able to relax his role as mentor and truly observe her. The first time he noticed her smile and the way her eyes sparkled, he didn't even realize it but he was a goner. Before he knew it, he had fallen for her, and the same went for Hime as well.

- So? - He asked anxiously after not getting an answer from her.

- That would be nice. - She said with a small smile, trying to hide the blush she could feel coming. - Let me just change…then we can go, alright? - She said, her smile growing wider.

- Alright. - He said unable to contain his own smile.

Once she finished changing, they left the dorms, and made their way to the monorail. Once inside the car and the monorail began its trek into the city, a silence settled between them. It was far from comfortable and was definitely awkward. It'd been months since the couple had been on a 'date'. However this tension wasn't due to lack of socialization between the two but because of what happened just a short while ago.

- _Chronos Plateau, estimated arrival: 2 minutes._ - The P.A. announced.

Chronos Plateau was another one of the 3 major sights within the city that boasted of a grand night life; the name originated from the massive square that was built to look like a clock. Originally when it was first made, it was meant as decoration only. However, once the city began to expand, the City Council decided to turn it into a fully functional clock, with gears set just under an impenetrable glass surface to operate the arms that were added at a later time, the numbers of the clock were just on the outside, surrounding the glass, somewhat dividing the distirct into quadrants.

A square terrace was then built around it so that patrons and citizens would walk around it more freely, allowing them to shop or enjoy a meal while being able take in the view. Because of the original clock which was made of steel and titanium alloy, the city took on a rather grey, drab appearance. To make the atmosphere more pleasant some of the surrounding areas were turned into parks to add more color making it look more natural and less mechanical. The various businesses were scattered about in each section. Restaurants, clubs, bars, office buildings even a few residences above the shops. In one section between III and VI was a huge park that had many walkways and lights. There was even a gazebo with live music playing. The park was originally put in to add some color to make the distirct look less grey and drab. Once the park was put in, various planters, and trees were placed throughout the city. All of this surrounded the clock but didn't take away from its majesty. With everything surrounding it, even the oldest citizen could not help but look down upon the majestic clock the section was named for.

The monorail stopped at one of the shopping sections. Once they exited the car, they looked up and saw the clock, as they made their way down from the platform; the couple was still lost in their own thoughts. Walking around with come company and just window shopping was definitely what was needed this evening. Both began to take in the sights and relax. As the crowd began to thicken Orihime grabbed his arm gently. He noticed her action wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer to him with a small smile. She returned his gesture with a blush on her face as she snuggled about half an hour Orihime stopped when a specific shopwindow got her attention. She pulled away from Ichigo to take a closer look.

- Hime? - He asked when she left his side. She had a dreamy look to her face.

- Look! They're still fresh. - She exclaimed as she looked at the Bakery's window display of bagels and donuts as well as other various baked goods.

Ichigo learned on their first "date" that his girlfriend was fond of any and all baked goods. He noted her excitement when she turned and saw him making his way inside the bakery. A minute later he came out and waved a small bag, she heard the sound and was so excited that she had to fight from jumping on him. She took a sniff and sighed when he handed her the bag.

- Mmmm…- she exclaimed as she took a bight. -They are the best when they're hot and straight from the oven. - She said while munching on the bagel. He smiled at her innocence.

- I am glad you like it. - He said quietly, just taking her in.

- You sure you don't one? There are still three left. - She said as she pulled out another for herself and took a bite. – Or two. - She smiled realizing what she had done. He chuckled at the sight.

- Well… - He said in a teasing voice as he reached into the bag. – Maybe just one. - He got one out and took a bite. He had to agree that they were delicious. She let out a small giggle when she noticed that the bite left a little cinnamon sugar near his mouth.

- What's so funny? - He asked her raising an eyebrow with a light smile.

- You're just a bit messy. - She exclaimed as she pecked him near the lips. -But I still love you. - She said sweetly.

He just glanced at her and pulled her in for a hug. During the short hug, she muttered -Mmmm…cinnamon…- while loudly smacking her lips together to taste the cinnamon that transferred from his mouth. – Why you! - He laughed while poking her in the side to tickle her. She laughed getting out of his embrace, and away from his tickling digits.

Their walk later led them to a section of the park where even with the surrounding nightlife, it was quiet and were several small street lamps that were dotted along the walkways, a couple of small ponds as well as a manmade stream that ran throughout the park. Hime walked to the edge of the park to have closer look at the mechanism below in the center, she then looked above where the sky was slowly turning midnight blue.

They stopped at a bench and sat down watching the sky change as it became darker, soon the first star appeared on the sky. Hime closed her eyes and muttered something he didn't quite hear. He knew that she was making a first time he noticed her do this he'd asked her about this habit of explained that her brother told her that if she closed her eyes and made a wish just as the first star appeared then that wish would come true.

After finsihing she rested her head on his shoulder, smiling calmly with her eyes half closed. They sat there like this for a couple of minutes until Hime broke the silence.

- Ichi. - She called him by the nickname she had given him at the start of their relationship.

- Hime. - He answered while taking in her expression.

- Have you ever wondered how much time we have? - She asked. He looked at her confused before answering.

- What do you mean?-

- Just now as I looked at the clock then watched the sky change, a thought just struck me. When my brother passed away, I always looked up and wondered…so much is changing around us, yet the sky, it stays the same, no matter where we are or where we go.- She said a with a bit of melancholy, even though from a scientific and practical standpoint, her statement was incorrect. -How much time do you think we have? - She asked again.

- Why are you asking? I mean… it doesn't matter for now atleast. - He said trying to gauge her thoughts.

- I must confess… – She said but stopped to keep her emotions at bay.-I can't forget what Uryu said back then, about making sacrifices. - She whispered, not trusting her voice not to break. He sighed in resignation hoping they wouldn't have to talk about this.

- I know…I know what you mean, but don't worry about it.- He said while hugging her closer.-Even if he is right about some things, that doesn't mean it's set in stone.- he grudgingly admitted.

- But I don't want to give any of you away. - She stammered out, finally saying what no one wanted to admit. –I don't want to see you…us…out there in a situation...thinking about whom we should lose, especially you…- she trailed off.

- So…are you worried that I won't be able to make a decision? - He asked unsure of how to put her at ease. She shook her head lightly.

- No… I am worried that you will _have_ to make the decision. Don't think I am not familiar with… with death… I guess none of us managed to get this far without seeing at least one person die in the field.-

- No, you are right. - He agreed with her in a comforting tone. -But don't dare to blame yourself. - She pushed away slightly to look up at him and giving him a bland look.

- I'm a medic I should've…- He cut her off quickly.

- No! No, you shouldn't… it would be great and the whole univers would be a better place if all of us could but it just can't be helped, no matter how hard we are fighting against it.- She pulled him back in for a tight hug.

- But you can do it. - She exclaimed softly while snuggling closer. – If anyone can…it's you.-

- You think too highly of me. - He said softly, while placing a kiss to the top of her head.

- Because I know you can save everyone! At the least you wouldn't leave anyone behind…not without a fight! And I for one want to be there right beside you…to be able to heal you when you need it. To fight alongside with you, just to be your support. - She muttered.

- Nonsense…- He whispered into her ear. –I'm not worth it. I'm not worth dying over.-

- I'd rather perish alongside you than run away and live with regret. - She stated solemnly.

- Hime…- If possible his arms tightened around her. - I won't let you or anyone of us do this, I will make sure no one will have to regret anything, because…- He pulled away so that she could look into her eyes. He looked into her grey eyes, as she stared back into his brown. -…no matter what happens, we will make it will all come back alive.- He promised her as the lights of the stars and the lamps reflected along the surface of the small stream creating a line of silver and light gold.

- I love you, you know that. - She said smiling and with tears slowly streaming down from her eyes.

- I know, and I do, love you too. - He answered serenely with love in his voice. The small gap between them closed quickly as the moment was soon topped with a kiss, full of love and warmth for each other.

* * *

* the picture on his shirt is exactly the image of his shinigami badge he use in both the manga and anime

The end of chapter 3.

Also many thanks to LoVe23 who helped me fixing the grammar and spelling mistakes, and also helped me with ideas of the settings and dialoges.

Please review since any advice will help and I am aslo welcoming new ideas includeing the plot and the lore of the story. Feel free to ask questions through either PMs or reviews.

Tune in next time. :)


	4. Chapter 4

(Flashback)

The sound of shells from heavy artillery hitting the ground was heard all around. The earth was shaking and something heavy hit her head. Suddenly everything went black. When she came to, she didn't know how much time had passed. As she tried to get her bearings, she looked around and saw rubble around her and a U.A. soldier was trying to get out from under the fallen debris. He grunted and tried to get the heavy beams off of him.

She then noticed heavy footsteps headed their way. She struggled to get up but found that she couldn't the footsteps stopped she looked up and what she saw made her eyes grow wide. She barely held in her gasp. Whatever _it_ was, it wasn't human. She saw what looke like an arm move up and shoot the soldier. Her expression turned shocked and her eyes welled up a bit from the cruelty of the creature. The 'alien' turned toward her grinning menacingly and showing all of its sharp teeth. It took a step toward her, put the weapon to her forehead and was ready to pull the trigger...

* * *

Orihime gasped as she shot up...she took in her surroundings and realized it was just a dream. As she calmed down she noticed that there was a weight on her waist. When she looked down she noticed someone's arm was holding her. Before panic could set in, she saw bright orange hair that indicated that it was Ichigo who had a strong yet gentle hold of her; she blushed then took a peek under the sheets.

She fell back in relief. They both still had their underwear on which meant nothing intimate happened last night. She began to recall last night's events and blushed. She put her hand to her face in embarrassment. She couldn't believe how bold she was.

(Last night)

They were standing outside of Orihime's room. Ichigo stood close as she was unlocking her door. They had barely made it back before curfew. When she got the door open she turned to Ichigo.

-Ichi.- She asked her boyfriend standing before her door. -Can I ask you something?-

-Anything, Hime.- He said smiling down at her. She looked down at her feet then muttered.

-C..Could you stay with me?- She looked up at his face then quickly looked away while blushing, missing the small blush that appeared on his face.

-I..If you...- he began before quickly being interrupted by her.

-I'm sure! I mean. I want you to...– She whispered. After he gave a quick nod in agreement, she opened the door so both of them could go in. Once they settled in, Orihime got into the shower first. While he waited for his turn, Ichigo decided to look around. He quickly noticed that she really didn't have a lot of stuff. Not that he was an expert in home decor, since his room was pretty bare bones as well. He then noticed a holographic picture on her bedroom wall. It showed her at the age of 10 with a tall young man with short dark hair who was wearing a light shirt and black trousers.

_That man must be her brother who passed away_, he thought to himself. He always wondered how he'd passed but he never pried, figuring if she wanted him to know she'd tell him. As he sat down, he heard the bathroom door open. He turned toward the door, and his eyes grew wide, as soon as he saw her figure. She was practically naked…wearing nothing but white lingerie. He tried looking away, but knew that it wouldn't work, so he decided to cover his eyes for modesty's sake. He knew he was being ridiculous, but the idea that the innocent Inoue Orihime was showing herself to him like this still made him feel a bit uneasy. They'd been dating and have been lovers for over a year and a half but it was still very rare for her to dress, or undress for him like this.

She giggled to herself when she saw him with his eyes closed. She made her way to him and sat down in his lap. She then snuggled closer to him and buried her face in his neck. It was a little awkward with him covering his eyes, but she made do, she just had to press closer to him. She could feel his pulse increasing as she nuzzled the pulse point in his neck. She found it endearing that he always got so nervous even if this wasn't their first time, but she had to admit that it was very rare for her to act so flirtatious with him.

-What's the matter Ichi, are you hot?- she murmured against his neck with a smile. -You seem to be a little bit red.- she said coyly. He gulped at the tone of her voice.

-N..No, no its… I mean I'm fine just…- He nervously tried to save himself from an awkward situation. Hime wasn't really the type of girl who would openly flirt in this kind of way but they were alone, in a room with only one bed. He gulped again at the images those thoughts brought about. She smiled again, as she rubbed her nose against his chin.

-Open your eyes Ichigo. You can look. I don't mind if its you who's looking.- She said softly as she pulled his hands down from his eyes. As soon as he regained his sight, his eyes immediately went to her chest that was barely covered by her bra. As soon as he realized where he was looking he quickly averted his eyes not wanting to offend her with such perverted behavior. That didn't stop him from remembering what he saw and he gulped again, hoping she couldn't feel his body's reaction to just that small or not so small part of her. He couldn't lie, she was perfect. Compared to most girls she did have a rather large bust...everyone noticed to his displeasure, but luckily for him not everyone got to see her like this. Only he was special enough to see her from this perspective. The rest of her body was just voluptuous, the light soft skin, the perfect curve of her hip, butt and thighs...she looked like a goddess who came down from the heavens just for him. At this point he was openly admiring her and he didn't even realize it. She smiled up at him, breaking him from his thoughts. He tried looking away when she grabbed his chin to keep him in place.

-Don't be embarrassed.- she said smiling sweetly. He swallowed again hoping she wasn't upset that he'd been caught ogling.

-I..Im not embarrassed, its just...I just want to be gentle...you know!- He exclaimed nervously while fighting off his blush.

-That's very nice of you and I appreciate that.- She said while giving him an innocent peck on the cheek, then getting up from his lap. –I'll go ahead and get in bed. Join me as soon as your done showering, ok?- she said with confidence. His eyes grew wide at her comment. He cleared his throat as he got up.

-A..Alright.–He stuttered as he made his way to the bathroom.

-Don't keep a lady waiting, Ichi.- She said after him in a flirty voice.

* * *

Ishida was in the mess hall, getting a cup of coffee and some milk to go with it. His breakfast was modest with just two slices of toast and a boiled egg on his tray. As he was enjoying his meal his attention sometimes turned to the monitors at the other end of the hall. The thin screen had the usual news reports, analysts and statistics

-Tension is up to the rooftops!– Exclaimed the female reporter on the current news story. –Our sources, along with the approval of the Military Board have confirmed that Emphesos, located in the Ra sector, has officially announced its defect from U.A. Space and Authority and has sided with Dominion Forces. The garrison was evacuated along with several civilians who wished to remain loyal to our principles. General Bayle is on the line.-

The screen then turned to a press conference where several camera drones buzzed around a bald man with a white mustache whose left eye was substituted with a mechanical one.

-Citizens of the Ra sector and fellow civilians, I can assure you that this conflict will not spread further within this sector. The military has already made counter measures and has the situation under control.- He answered while looking into the camera causing a flurry among the reporters.

-General, are the rumors true?– A reporter stood up and asked. –That the defection of Emphesos was caused by the cooperation of Dominion and terrorist forces, and is it also true that terrorists gave out military tech to our enemies?-

-These rumors are false.– The general said with a stern look on his face. –We have no intel, or any kind of evidence that could prove that terrorists were involved with either the defection, or that these separatists were able to obtain U.A. military tech.-

-What about the footage that was taken a week prior to the defection.– Another reporter stood up and activated a holoscreen on his wrist. The recording was blurry but there were two or three individuals on it that very closely resembledU.A. soldiers. Ishida inspected the screen when it zoomed in, he could tell that they weren't regulars and their armor was nowhere near what regular soldiers use on the front line. After closer inspection, they looked a lot like...U. Operations armor but much more advanced.

-What the…- He said to himself clearly intrigued by this turn of events.

His train of thought got interrupted when he heard the cheerful voice of his teammate.

-Ishida, good morning!–Hime greeted him, while pulling Ichigo alongside her. They then took a seat directly in front of Ishida effectively blocking the news broadcast.

-Morning.–Ichigo greeted after he sat down.

-The same to both of you.– Ishida answered turning back to his meal that he realized had gotten cold while he was watching the broadcast. –Were you two together last night?- He asked blandly.

No answer came but he could clearly see the identical blush on their faces. This was typical behavior for these two, but he personally had no problem with their relationship.

-How was your night, Uryu?–Hime asked ignoring his question, as she took a sip from her coffee.

-Not very eventful just needed to get out and move around. Just had dinner in townthen walked around a bit.- He stated while drinking his own coffee.

-You should have come with us then!- She exclaimed. -It would have been fun!- He smiled at her kindness.

-No, no. I don't think your man would have appreciated my presence. Am I right?– He said looking directly at Ichigo who gave him a light scowl.

-By the way, where is Chad?–Ichigo asked averting the question. Uryu shrugged.

-Haven't seen him yet, he is probably out running his laps before breakfast.–Uryu said.

* * *

-Commander?–Kiyone's voice spoke from the intercom and her image appeared on his desk.

-Kiyone?- The Commander responded in acknowledgement.

-I am ready to report sir! The… doctors gave me the list.– She managed to say after a brief moment of silence.

- Please come in.– He signaled and let his adjutant in.

Kiyone came in and handed a datapad over to him, Jushiro looked through the list and frowned a bit.

-Have they spoken to these men yet?– He asked warily. She cleared her throat before answering.

-No doctors stated that they thought you should do the honors.- She stated dryly.

Jushiro sighed then looked at his adjutant. –Please call them in, and thank you.-

-On the double, sir!– She saluted then rushed off. He put down the datapad, and began to rub his temples knowing this was going to be a long day.

* * *

-Doctor.– One of Urahara's assistants came in. –The candidates are ready and awaiting briefing in the next room.-

-Good, I'm on my way now.–Urahara looked at him. –By the way, where is Mayuri? Isn't he joining us?- The assistant began to wring his hands together nervously at the mention of the eccentric doctor.

-The professor made it clear that he does not wish to meddle with the "subjects" as he put it. He is preparing the augmentation labs and equipment.-

-Oh well. Tell the Commander I'll be there in just a moment.–Urahara waved him away.

-At once, doctor.- The assistant nodded and left barely containing his sigh of relief at not having to come into contact with Dr. Mayuri. That man gave him the creeps.

* * *

-Commander, we are ready for duty as ordered.–The leader of the group stated as the whole team saluted Jushiro.

-At ease.– He nodded.

-Permission to speak freely sir!- Ishida called out. At Jushiro's nod, Ishida looked at him and asked. -Sir, if you don't mind me asking what is this all about? We hadn't heard about any operations being run. This was pretty sudden.–He asked while pushing against his glasses a habit everyone present was familiar with. The rest of the team nodded in agreement with Ishida's assessment.

-I don't mind at all. The information was classified until…- The Commander was interrupted by someone's entrance.

-Classified until I arrived!–Urahara finished the Commander's sentence and walked next to him. –So… this is the lucky team eh?–Urahara turned to Kurosaki and his teammates.

-Indeed… soldiers, let me introduce you to Dr. Urahara Kisuke, his field is bio-engineering and augmentation. The Department of Science and Development, along with the approval of the Board, have given him permission to be here.– He waved towards Urahara then turned to the team. –Kisuke, these are Inoue, Kurosaki, Yasutora and Ishida.- He stated from left to right.

-It is a pleasure, doctor.–Hime bowed slightly.

-Doctor.– Kurosaki nodded.

-Welcome.– Chad grunted.

-Sir.– Ishida greeted him.

-My, my…They are polite!-Kisuke exclaimed as though he'd never been around the military before clapping his hands together.-Excellent! I like that in people.–Kisuke smiled and turned to Jushiro. –Are their skills as proper as their manners?- Kisuke asked slyly.

-Absolutely! Each one of them passed the Academy with flying marks! - Jushiro looked at them with pride in his eyes.

-Really?–Kisuke raised an eyebrow.

-Sir, permission to speak? – Ishida called out.

-Granted.-Jushiro responded.

-Doctor, with all due respect but I believe we should get to the point rather than waste any more time.- Ishida stated plainly while pushing up his glasses.

-Right, right. Just breaking the ice, but since you insistI'll go ahead spill the beans so to speak.-Kisuke answered playfully.

-Please do.– Ishida responded as he stepped back in line.

Kisuke motioned for everyone to take a seat while he went to open a wide holoscreenin the room. He pressed a few keys on the holographic screen and shortly after an image of the human anatomy appeared, next to the image was a formula. As soon as the image was up on the screen, he turned to the other occupants in the room.

-Before I start, Jushiro please confirm that these good soldiers have been sworn to secrecy once they leave the showroom.– He then turned to face them. –What I'm about to present to you is highly classified. The only reason I was able to get these records was through the approval of the Board.-Jushiro nodded while the soldiers muttered their agreement to keeping the info confidential. Kisuke nodded and continued.

-What you see here is the _Hollow_ formula. – He enlarged the image of the formula.

-What is _Hollow_? – Kurosaki asked while his brows furrowed while studying the images before him. –I've never heard of it before. Is it a drug?-

-Combat drug to be exact, or at least it started out that way. It was meant to grant human soldiers inhuman strength, vision and senses. It enhanced the genetic structure of the host giving them, bones like steel, skin like adamant plating and senses beyond comprehension.-

-I think I see where this is going. – Ishida pointed out. – I'm guessing it had its toll on the human body.-

-It did and does.–Kisuke nodded at him. He then turned to an image of a press conference. –The U.A. Military was proud of the first "Hollows" that were sent to the field to tip the scales to our side. However, it soon backfired.– He turned to an image that showed a horrid creature. Blood was dripping from the jaw like mouth, the claws bent like that of a bird's and the eyes were full of veins. The body was deformed, scars oozing with a white substance. Some of them were open and the skin was peeling off like it had leprosy. –This… was one of the subjects after a just few months. At that time _Hollow_was a drug that burned off fairly quickly, but one of its side effects was addiction. In order to sustain the power enhancements the subjects had to be injected more often each time as the drug would burn off faster with each use. Back then we didn't know it would cause this.–Kisuke stated grimly while gesturing to the creature's image.

-We? – Inoue asked sounding concerned.

-I was one of the researchers who worked on the _Hollow_Project. _Hollow_ not only mutated the users genes to enhance physical performance, but it also deteriorated brain function. All that remained was a mindless husk who only had basic primal desires, the main one being extreme violence. The project however was never fully shut down, even though the military was fully aware of these results.-Kisuke finished gravely.

-Why? For what purpose. Why continue when the results were clear?– Kurosaki asked frowning.

-For that I am partly to blame. I found a way to get around the mutation.–Kisuke answered then turned to another recording. He clicked on play to start the video.

-I used radiation on the subjects.–Up on the vid screen; a man was strapped to a structure that looked much like a medical bed while several others were behind a glasspane. –With the radiation and _Hollow_ in the subject I managed to stimulate the effects of the formula. What's more I created a more effective usage for the substance.– A device was then brought into view when suddenly a bright purple and light blue glow covered the screen effectively blurring the view of the room's inhabitants. The subject strapped to the bed began to scream in agony, desperately trying to get out of their binding. The glow became brighter making the image less clear. Soon after the glow had gotten brighter, shouting, sounds of kicking and then suddenly rips of flesh were stopped the video at this point.

-As you can see it was a very painful process, and not all subjects survived the treatment.-Kisuke said while observing their reactions.

-More like torture. – Kurosaki said unable to hide his disdain. –I think I've seen enough, doctor. So let's cut to the chase and tell us what you want.-

-The _Hollow _Project was shut down years ago, and almost all data was destoryed in the process.-Kisuke started.

-Then? - Kurosaki asked impatiently.

-After all these years, someone has begun to manufacture the formula and sell it on the black market.–Jushiro answered for Kisuke as he walked toward to the team. –_Hollow_ is extremely dangerous and in the wrong hands it can be devastating.-

-That is why my colleague and I are here. We both studied the structure and attributes of the formula and managed to find a way to counter the threat caused by it. In our case we have to fight fire with fire, for that we need the most skilled and devoted individuals that Special Operations can spare.- Kisuke answered seriously, dropping his playful act.

-Whoa, whoa, whoa! – Kurosaki stood up waving his arms infront of him. –Listen doc, I can see your point in this messed up experiment but… and I believe I speak for the entire team...– He turned looking at his teammates before turning back to the doctor. –We don't want to be guinea pigs for anything like that.– He pointed at the holoscreen.

-I understand your concerns, Kurosaki.–Jushiro agreed with him. –As Commander of this division it is hard for me to approve such a risky experiment but… I see no other way to deal with the rogue _Hollow_units. - He stated helplessly.

-_Hollow_ units? - Ishida spoke up.

-The operators who were injected then radiated in the _Hollow_Project. They were once called the perfect supersoldiers of the U.A. Military.–Kisuke explained. –The Gylford Blitz, Haestrom Bay, Kytara and the infamous Lyang Incident. These are only a few military operations where the _Hollow_ units were deployed. They actually helped the U.A. win these conflicts.–Kisuke stated gravely.

-Then… if they were military heroes, why go rogue? – Ishida asked raising a brow. –Does it have any connection to the effects of _Hollow_ on the nervous system or was it something else?-

-Sadly, I don't have an answer to that.-Kisuke stated shaking his head.

-Then what about these rogue units? How many are on the loose? - Ishida asked, not backing down.

-About two or three… the good news is that there are two units who remained loyal.–Kisuke clapped his hands at the mention of the loyalists. –After the project was shut down the Board and the military ordered the _Hollow_ units to be dismantled from their implants.-

-Implants?–Orihime asked in surprise.

-Yes, implants. _Hollow_ was only the first step, after the radiation treatment they were augmented with the newest military implants available at the time. –He then motioned to an image of the human anatomy and highlighted the areas of the implants. –We augmented the skeletal system as support, so it could enhance the subjects' performance in hand to hand combat. We also placed several nano-stimulators in the spine to shut down the pain receptors for a period of time, not to mention the eye, muscle and skin implants we installed.-

-This is an awful lot of technology placed in just a couple of men and women. It must have cost an arm and a leg. – Kurosaki said in awe

-The project, just like any other was essential for the U.A. Thereweren't any financial issues regarding the cost. But indeed, money wasn't scarce for this project, so we didn't fear wasting any on the whole blitz, but at the same time, we didn't realize it would turn out to be a failure.-Kisuke responded sagely.

-Okay, okay but still you haven't answered my question: What do you need _us_ for?– Kurosaki got back to the point of the whole briefing.

-I can't tell anymore until you agree to help.–Kisukeanswered blatantly.

-What? - the team answered simultaneously.

-I've already saidtoo records only survived because the Board allowed them to. If I reveal anymore, I will be accused of treason, including all of you. We'll all be executed, and no one would know, considering, this entire meeting/conversation never happened!-Kisuke exclaimed, not holding back any emotion.

-I call bullshit on that. How do you and the Board expect us to help if we…- Kurosaki almost erupted but he was cut off by Ishida's reaction.

-Then I agree.– He said looking cool. –I voluntarily agree to your terms doctor, whatever this may be.- He stated, as the rest of his team looked at him in shock.

-You can't be serious man you saw what that stuff can do.– Kurosaki tried to convince his friend.

-I did and that is why I agree to this.– He turned to him, still having the cool look on his face. –Maybe to you this looks like one big boogeyman story,but I see the bigger picture here. I think these _Hollow_ units are more than just mindless husks and the terrorists are the least of the Boards' worries right now.- Ishida stated plainly, his stance clearly showing that he would not back down from his decision.

-And what if this turns out to be more than just a story huh? What if it turns out just like that!- Kurosaki argued, barely holding onto his composure, as he pointed to the grotesque image of the mutated soldier.

-Then that is a risk I'm willing to take. Kurosaki, I think you're forgetting who you are now.– He said coolly. –Earlier you told us that you wanted to save everyone no matter the I don't know what is in that thick head of yours but this that cost you were going on what I can see, this is the best opportunity you have at achieving that ambition.–Ishida glared into Kurosaki's eyes as if trying to see into his soul. –Or was that speech you gave us after training the words of a hot headed soldier?- Ishida sneered, hoping to get a rise out of his Captain.

Kurosaki stepped back as if he'd been struck. Hecouldn't find the words to reply. He knew that Ishida was right and he hated when that man was right. A stranger, a supposed scientist comes to them "powers" beyond their reach. Presenting information that would shake even the most seasoned veteran to their was one of those seasoned veterans who just wanted to save the world, but even he had doubts on his success. He needed this opportunity; he wanted this opportunitybut was it something really worth risking his humanity for? He struggled with these thoughts, as one of his team members spoke out.

-I agree too.–It was Chad this time. –I accept whatever terms you have.-

-T..ThenI guess I agree too.–Hime's answer followed nervously as soon as Chad spoke. –If the team agrees, then I , I need to be there to fix them up, right?- She stated giggling nervously.

-Hime.- Kurosaki gasped in disbelief. She seemed just as doubtful as he and seemed a little bit confused, but she masked it with that confident smile of hers.

-Splendid…I never expected that all of you or most of you would agree.–Kisuke crossed his arms in satisfaction.

-Hold on.– Kurosaki interrupted coming out of his shock. –I don't trust this crap you want us to sign up for and to be honest I don't really care about the bureaucrats shaking in if you're going to take my team, then you're taking me with them.- He stated with confidence he wasn't really feeling at the time.

-Are you sure, Kurosaki? You weren't so sure not even ten minutes ago.–Kisuke asked him to confirm his statement

-I am, I am the head of this pack and I want to make sure you norany of those "things" won'tget them killed. Because I'm gonna be there to kick their sorry asses if they try.– He boasted while pointing his thumb at his chest giving them a small confident grin.


End file.
